Unclouded Future
by jediprophetessSchag
Summary: This story is about a girl named Kida Horato who can see the future and loves Obiwan. she takes it upon herself to protect the skywalker family from the emperor and Anakin. she also gains a family . the good summary is inside so please take a look...
1. Prologue

Prologue a bit of a summary as well 

It is just after the battle on Geonesis and Anakin and Padmé's wedding. The Chancellor has already sent out troops for the impeding war and Anakin has yet to return from Naboo yet and a young woman in Jedi garb has just arrived to the Jedi temple; the only information she gives to those who ask is that she must speak with Master Yodaabout an important issue.

No one seems to know or recognize the beautiful – yet mysterious – young lady though she wears the traditional clothing and cape of a Jedi and carries a light saber. Her name she will not divulge willingly to others, adding to the shroud of mystery already surrounding her. In this story you will find out about how this mysterious beauty helps to shield the Skywalker family from the emperor and the head of the Skywalker family, – Anakin Skywalker himself – protecting Anakin's children and wife from destruction, and eventually finding a love and family of her own.

What is her name? It is Kidakakash Horato; and this is the story of her life...

Now that that is done... On With the Story!


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a fic so give me a break. Anyway here it is hope you enjoy. I'll have the next chapter up hopefully in a few days so be patient. If you want to read this fic in its original format – as a play – then just contact me with your e-mail address and I'll send the entire first part of my two part fic. Anyway... Enjoy!  
  
*Disclaimer* ~ I do not own any of the star wars characters except for Kida and her mother~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
At first Yoda was too preoccupied with his young charges to notice the beautiful – yet eerily mysterious – young woman who stood in the doorway of the training room. But then something told him to take notice of the visitor, which he promptly did. At first glance he thought she was a Jedi but as he looked harder he realized that he didn't recognize her. This made him curious because he knew every Jedi knight and padawan that had passed through the temple for the last 900 or so years.  
  
As Yoda's gaze fell on the young woman he saw that she had long unbound Honey-blond hair that fell like a river down her back – ending near her waist. She wore the traditional garb of a Jedi which moved smoothly over her slim, graceful figure as she pushed herself away from the doorpost on which she had been leaning. Her pale, lightly tanned face shone with a joyful glow as she smiled at him and then he noticed her eyes. They quickly gained his attention because of their color – or to be more precise their colors. They as blue as the sky next to the pupil, the outside color was a rim of forest green, and in-between the two colors it was a light-brown speckled with gold. As he looked into her eyes he could see that, even though they glowed with a stubborn flame, for all her young years she had seen more tragedies and sorrows than most people did in their entire life. As she started to walk towards him he could see her strong square jaw clench decidedly together in determination.  
  
Yoda then turned to the padawans and stopped the training session saying, "You may stop Bear Clan. A visitor we have." He then turned back to the woman and said, "Greetings. Of what service can I be?"  
  
The woman smiled warmly and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you're training session but I thought that you might be able to help me with a problem. I thought that if any one could help me it would be you."  
  
Yoda looked thoughtfully at her, now throughouly curious to figure out who she was. "Glad to help you I would be, miss...?"  
  
The woman smiled and gave a small laugh, which sounded like small bells tinkling, and replied saying, "I'm sorry. My full name is Kidakakash Horato but please just call me Kida. My mother used to be one of your padawans years ago. You may remember her – Mitaka Moslee?"  
  
Yoda smiled fondly at the memory. "Ah, yes. Very well, I remember her. One of my best padawans she was. Your problem is what?"  
  
Kida sighed and said, "Well ever since I was a kid I've been having visions of the future. At first they came at unexpected times – I never knew when I would have another. As time went on they came less frequently, yet at the same time I began to have more control over them. Now they have come to the point where I can summon them at will. I can also decide whose future I will see. I was wondering if you could help me figure out how I can see the future as clear as if they were actually happening at that very moment, where as your vision of the future is so clouded by the Sith."  
  
Yoda then looked thoughtful and mumbled, "A hard question you have asked." He then turned to his students and asks, "Padawans can the answer you find to her question?"  
  
After a few seconds one young padawan raised her hand and after Yoda acknowledged her she replied saying, "The answer is that she has a much stronger connection to the Force than even you, making her stronger than the clouding darkness of the Sith."  
  
Yoda then addressed the young girl saying, "Thank you for the answer young padawan." Then he turned to Kida and asks, "wait till I finish here so talk with you I may, will you?"  
  
Kida smiled and bowed in acknowledgement before she left saying, "I would be delighted to do so Master Yoda."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sorry this chapter is kinda short but I promise that the other chapters are longer and a bit more interesting story wise. Please, please, please review. I won't put up the next chapter this week unless I get some – so PLEASE review. I really want to know what you think of it. ~ jediprophetessSchag 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey hope you like this chapter. Like I promised this is much longer than the first chapter. Sorry it took a while to get this up but I didn't get this transferred from the play form until this past Tuesday because of school (I had lots to do for my programming and Statistics classes 0_0#). I'm going to start working on the next chapter sometime later this weekend but there are no promises that I'll have it up by the end of next week so just bear with me. I'll have it up as soon as I can get it finished. Anyway... on with the story!  
  
*Disclaimer* ~Like I said before, I don't own any of the characters EXCEPT Kida, her mother, Jula Arbeni, and Damenek. (when ever I introduce new characters in a chapter that I own I will have a disclaimer otherwise I will not use disclaimers – everyone knows that this is just a fanfic ~ I would never presume to own Star Wars; Like THAT'S ever gonna happen ~ *sigh* only in my dreams -_-;)~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After leaving the training room Kida walked off confidently to an empty room nearby. After a few minutes of sitting patiently with her eyes closed in meditation; Obi-wan Kenobi walked by the doorway.  
  
As soon as he passed the door he stopped in recognition of who was inside the room. He immediately turned to the door and looked inside at Kida with a shocked look on his face and remembered when he first met her.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~ He had gone to a planet called Setack with his master, the late Qui-Gon Jinn. The ruling leader had asked for assistance from the Jedi to help bring a supposed criminal to justice. From what the newly crowned King Jula Arbeni had told them, the criminal's name was Damenek; and that he had masterminded the assassination of the late king and his family – wanting to take over the kingship but failing. He was said to be extremely elusive and deadly.  
  
With his natural youthful impulsiveness, Obi-wan had immediately believed the king. He had wanted to go after Damenek to capture and bring him to justice. He and Qui-Gon had set off into the wild lands where Damenek was said to have been seen last.  
  
While he was doing so Kida had also come to Setack; she had come with her mother to visit a friend for a few weeks. While there, she happened to have a vision of him fighting someone – but she didn't know who – and then of a strange man whom she had never seen, being crowned with her and Obi-wan standing nearby.  
  
A few days afterwards Kida happened upon Damenek when she was meditating in a nearby wood. Damenek had been traveling with a few of his followers and had been fighting off a pack of wolves when she was awoken from her meditation by the sound of men firing weapons and shouting over the howls of the wolves. When she heard this she immediately came to their aid and with her help they quickly got rid of the rapid canines.  
  
Damenek had been about to thank her for her help but before he could do so he passed out onto the ground from several wounds he had gotten from the fight. Kida had him taken to his came and at her insistence she followed in order to care for him. Once in his quarters she bandaged him up properly with the help of a healer, who gave her everything she asked for in order to heal him. That evening Damenek had woken up to find Kida sitting on the floor next to his cot, once again meditating. Finding that he had awoken, Kida then took the next couple of minutes to explain where they were, why they were there, and who she was. She then asked him why he was an outlaw and what exactly he was wanted for. Damenek then proceeded to tell Kida his story.  
  
He told her that he was in fact the Crown Prince of Setack and that his father was the late king who had been recently murdered by the traitor Jula Arbeni. He also said that Jula had been behind the attack on the royal family – Damenek had barely escaped the slaughter through a secret passage known only to him. After the family had been killed, Jula ascended the throne on the pretense that the late king had told him to take over if his son didn't survive to take his place. Once Jula found out that Damenek was still alive he told the people that Damenek had been the mastermind behind the assassinations in order for him to be killed (A/N: Damenek not Jula -_- ;) if he was captured, knowing that if Damenek were able to get the truth to be known about Jula to the people Jula would be killed in an uprising. When Damenek found out about what Jula had done and that he was being framed for it he quickly hid himself away. Over the course of the next few months Damenek had been able to gather a slowly growing group of followers.  
  
He then asked her to help him get back his birthright from Jula's greedy clutches. She eagerly agreed to help him – having realized that Damenek had been the strange man she had seen crowned in her vision. Meanwhile, Obi-wan had been trying to find Damenek and a few days after Kida and Damenek's talk he found him walking in the woods with Kida. After getting over his surprise at what looked to him like a female jedi – on good terms with him no less! – talking happily to the 'criminal', he had attacked him, trying to get Damenek subdued enough to clap him in electric restraints and take him to Jula. The one thing he didn't put into consideration was Kida. When she got over the shock of seeing Obi-wan and him attacking Damenek she instantly took action by activating her saber and knocking Obi-wan off Damenek with the force. After fighting him for a few minutes she was able to – almost effortlessly in his mind – get him tied up without her even breaking a sweat.  
  
Then between her and Damenek they got him to Damenek's quarters where Kida proceeded to tell him about Damenek and Jula, helping him to realize the truth. Ben (A/N: Kida gives him this nick-name when she explains things to him – remember that is what he is called in A New Hope. I'm also going to occasionally call him that for the ease of reading.) then contacted Qui-gon about Jula and after doing so he started helping Damenek and Kida get back Damenek's throne.  
  
After a few days of intense evidence gathering and some espionage on Ben, Qui-gon, and Kida's part they were able to spread the truth about Jula to the populace. Because of their work, Jula was soon afterwards was deposed and Damenek then took his place as King of Setack with Ben and Kida standing nearby as he was crowned – just like Kida had foreseen a few weeks before. After peace once again ruled on Setack he and Qui-gon had left, never to see Kida again – until now. ~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Obi-wan shook himself out of his memories and walked into the room saying, "Kidakakash!? Is that you? The last time I saw you, it was when we were fighting together on Setack. What are you doing here?"  
  
Kida opened her eyes as soon as she heard his voice and just smiled warmly and replied, "Hello Ben, it's good to see you again, especially on a more peaceful level. Right now I'm waiting for Yoda so that I can talk to him."  
  
Obi-wan looked at her curiously and asked, "What do you need to talk to him about?" Kida just smirked and said, "Nothing you need to worry about just now. Especially since you have your hands full with Anakin and the Sith." Surprised at her words Obi-wan quickly asked, "How did you know about them?" Kida smiled at his reaction saying, "You'd be surprised at how I know but I'm not about to tell you right at this moment."  
  
At that moment Yoda walked into the room – having been guided by the force and Kida to where she was. Kida instantly looked at Yoda and said knowingly, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about Master Yoda?"  
  
Yoda looked at her questioningly and said, "With you many things I want to talk about. Are you a Jedi and if not why do you dress as one are the first."  
  
Kida sighed, motioned for them to sit – which they promptly did – and started to speak. "Well, I'm not a Jedi and I will tell you why I dress as one. As my mother was a Jedi she recognized my powers when I was young and wanted to take me to the Jedi council but my father forbade it, as Jedi's weren't in the best light with my father—my mother excepted. So in a subtle determination my mother took me under her wing and taught me as if I was a true padawan. She taught me all she knew but when I started having my visions she tried to help me as best she could but she couldn't do much. She taught me whenever my father wasn't home—which was most of the time as he was a bounty hunter. She taught me until I had learned all that I could learn from her and had become better than her. From then on, all we did was practice every day in a practice area of our home on Mifka-Oro.  
  
"Then one day about a year ago my father left on another mission and a few days later my mother became violently ill. She stayed on the verge of death for about 4 months and then one day near the end of that time she became worse. When she knew she was going to die she told me to take and use her Jedi clothes and light-saber. She told me that she hoped that I would meet you soon and take the Trial's if possible. After she died, I took the things she wanted me to take and put them in a special place in my room.  
  
"When my father didn't get a reply from my mother to his usual greeting when he came home almost a month after she died he became very anxious and started yelling out her name and looking for her. When he got to my room, he demanded to know where she was. I took him to the parlor and told him what had happened while he sat in a chair in a shocked daze until I was done. After I finished talking he broke down and wept in my arms for about a half-hour. Afterwards he got up and went to his room. The next time I saw him he was packing up his things. He told me to take my mother's things and do what I wanted with them.  
  
"The next thing I knew he had sold the house and was leaving in his ship, Slave 1. I packed my things and followed him in a ship he had given to me for my 16th birthday—I had made it invisible to any radar system you can make. After I had followed him to his destination on Kamino I left him and came here. I—like my mother—hope that I can take the Trail's if possible."  
  
Yoda looked at her curiously and said, "Take the trials we'll see, but first see what you can do I want to see." All three of them then left – Kida and Yoda heading to a training area and Obi-wan to another place after he wished Kida luck. When they had got to the training room, Yoda turned to Kida and said, "Now show me what you can do." As he spoke, Yoda had activated his lightsaber and saluted her. Kida smiled and as she too lighted her saber she said, "Very well Master Yoda."  
  
After about a half-hour of fencing, they stopped and bowed to each other. Kida smiled at Yoda and wiped away some sweat that had just begun to gather on her brow. "Master Yoda, now I see why they call you the Master." Yoda just nodded and said, "Admit I must that better than I thought you would be you are." Kida continued to smile and said, "Thank you for the compliment Master Yoda. My mother always held you in the highest esteem and now I do the same. Will I take the Trail's?"  
  
Yoda then said, "Tomorrow in front of the council you will go. Their decision on whether you will officially become a Jedi it will be." Kida then tucked her now unlighted saber into her belt and replied, "Thank you very much Master Yoda. I will see you tomorrow then." They then bowed to each other and as Yoda watched as Kida left – wondering what the other council members would think of this new power (A/N: I couldn't think of what else to call her abilities.) in their midst – he said, "See you then I will."  
  
~~*~~  
  
TOLD you it would be longer than the first one. ;P like I said this is my first fanfic so don't sue me. Any type of review would be nice – I still haven't gotten any from the first chapter (another reason I didn't put this one up sooner) – flames, advice, and – of course – praise is welcome(sorry had to say that :P) just please tell me what you think of it anything is welcome. ~ jediprophetessSchag 


	4. Chapter 3

HEY!! I'm baaack. I'm SOOO sorry I didn't get this up earlier BUT, I moved into a new house last Friday so I didn't have access to the internet. at the moment I'm at school uploading this because my computer is still not hooked up. it took us three days to get everything moved from the old house to the new one (you never realize how much stuff you actually have until to move it). the new place is absolutely wonderful :D. I finally have my own room! YAAHH! No more sharing a room with two annoying and squabbley younger sisters!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune: Yes I did get the name 'Kida' from the movie Atlantis. I loved that character and thought is was a great name for my character – though the last name was from my quite vivid imagination. hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Kida arrived at the temple and immediately sought out Yoda. After finding him, Yoda took Kida to the counsel room where the council members had gathered. After hours of them testing her and her showing them just how strong and talented she was in the force, they finally had her leave the room to discuss what they had seen. Several hours later, they called her back in and said that they had decided to let her become an official jedi.  
  
Kida smiled sadly at the council, thanked them, and said, "I'm honored to be called a Jedi Knight, but There is much I need to tell you all about what I have found out concerning the future. Also I will need Obi-wand Kenobi to be here because some of what I have to say, he needs to know about."  
  
Yoda then turned to the other council members and they shook their heads in silent agreement. "Very well Kida. It shall be done." Yoda replied and sent out a messenger to get Ben. After a few minutes Ben arrived and took a seat, wanting to hear what she had to say.  
  
Kida sighted and began. "What I have to say is very important and may change your aspect of the Sith, the Republic, and the future so listen carefully." With that she walked over to a info-tube and set a info-globe on to it. She then pushed a small button and a screen with two faces showed up on it.  
  
Turning to the council, she continued, "I can see the future as clearly as I can see you now so I know your futures and the future of the Republic. I also know who the Sith are. Obi-wan, remember when Count Dooku told you that the senate is controlled by the Sith? Well I'm afraid it's true. One of the faces you may recognize as Palpatine. The second you may not recognize because he is the Sith lord Sidious. What may amaze the most about both of them is what they have in common – they're both the same person. So you see the Senate is controlled by the Sith. In time Sidous will make the Republic into an Empire and all of you here except for me, Obi-wan, Anakin, and Yoda – as we will play a very important role in the future of the Republic – will be destroyed by a traitor. Anakin will have two children – twins. Their names will be Luke and Leah Skywalker."  
  
As she said this she pushed another button and two more pictures replaced the original two. "But the most important thing that must happen is that Anakin must never know that he will have children or their lives and the future of the Republic will be destroyed." After a slight pause one of the Jedi said, "Who is this traitor Kida?" Kida mearly replied, "That, I'm sorry to say, is something none of you can know until you are betrayed. I'm sorry, but although I know whom it is I can't tell you or the future will be seriously altered."  
  
Another Jedi then spoke up and asked, "Will you be that traitor?" Kida just smiled sadly and shook her head saying, "No I won't be the traitor. Anyway... enough talk of traitors. Obi-wan, your fate will be closely tied to Luke's in a strong way. When he is born he should stay with his mother until he is weaned and then taken to live with his uncle Beru on Tatooine until he seeks you out for reasons of his own. Leah should live with Senator Bail Organa and her mother as his daughter. Luke and Leah's mother will be killed by Lord Sidious but will be buried on Naboo. Obi-wan, you will begin Luke's Jedi training but Yoda will finish it and Luke will become the Jedi Master of his time as the only Jedi's alive will be himself, his sister, and the Jedi children."  
  
This information immediately caught Ben's attention and he said, "Kida, what will happen to me that I won't be able to finish his training?" She looked at him sadly and said, "Obi-wan, I'm sorry to say that you will be killed by a Sith named Darth Vader, but even in death you will guide Luke to Yoda and victory over the Sith." She then turned her gaze to the council members and said, "I have told you all I know of your futures, the future of the Republic, and the futures of those not yet born. For now I know no more so go in peace and may the force go with you."  
  
After finishing her speech and bowing to the council, she retrieved the info-globe and walked to Ben, as the council members left. Ben was about to leave when Kida stopped him and said, "Ben, can I talk to you alone. I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure Kida," Ben replied, "what do you want to talk to me about?" Kida said, "Not here... in my quarters." Ben just nodded and said, "Okay I'll be there in a little while, I need to take care of some things." Happy with his answer, she said, "Very well, I'll see you then." Then after bowing respectively to eachother they went their separate ways – Kida to her quarters and Ben to take care of some business.  
  
heh, sorry that this is kinda short but this one is more of a set up chapter for the next one (like not being able to have the hardboiled egg without taking the shell off first.). the next chapter is much longer because of a huge explanatory speech in it – it will help you to understand not only the rest of the story better but also the second part this story is kinda like this chapter – a set up for the really good stuff in part two: The Protector which I will try to have totally up by the end of the summer. hope you enjoyed this and I will have the next chapter up hopefully tomorrow afternoon. feel free to review – I do take anonymous reviews – any input on making the story better or just your opinions are fine. THANKS and ENJOY. :) 


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter – sorry for keeping you waiting o-0; I've been really busy with college work this week. I would have had this up on Wednesday like I said, but I was delayed with college work – I have a ten-page research paper due at the end of the month for my JAVA programming class and I have been successfully procrastinating on it I really need to start working on it but the internet on my home computer isn't hooked up yet (mumbles angrily ::lazy dad won't get off his but and either 1. get the wireless stuff for the computer like he keeps saying he will OR 2. just hook the stupid thing directly to the router so I can get his help with my paper at home::) and I want his help find the material I need for the paper. sighs dejectedly oh well... At the moment I'm at school taking care of this chapter. I plan on having the next – and last – chapter of this story up by my 17th b-day, which is May 23 – the Sunday after this coming Sunday. I can't wait till then 17! I can't believe it. Anyway... enjoy the chappie!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter and I look forward to your reviews.  
  
Disclaimer:

I do not own star wars or it's characters – the only ones I own in this chapter is Kida, her mother, and the name given to Jango Fett as an alias.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A few hours later, Obi-wan arrived at Kidakakash's quarters to find her pacing infront of an open window leading to a balcony. As soon as he walked in the room through the already open door, she stopped pacing, smiled, and turned to him saying, "Hello Obi-wan, come on in." He smiled in turn and replied, "Thank you. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
She sighed and as she turned to walk to the balcony she said, "There is much to talk to you about, Ben." Then she leaned on the balcony rail and looked out over Corusant as Obi-wan walked over her side. She then began and said, "I loved my father, Geearoo Horato, even though he was gone most of the time. When he was home we would play and just spend time together as much as we could. My mom and I would look forward to him coming home and were always worried that he would be killed while doing his work.  
  
"Then about ten years ago my father's attitude changed for the worse after a big job. At first I didn't notice it because he was almost always moody and tired when he got home from a job. After a while I noticed that he didn't spend as much time with us while he was home and he was gone more and at longer intervals. Although I was worried, I didn't ask him about it because it was an unwritten rule in our house that no one was to talk to him about his jobs unless he brought it up first.  
  
"When he came home about a month after my mother's death and sold our home he told me to either go with him or where I wanted. I told him that I would go my own way and wished him well. After he packed up his ship and I had followed him to his destination on Kamino, I found out why he had changed so much over the last ten years. He had a home on Kamino and had been working with the Kaminoians. I also found out that not only did he have a son, my younger half-brother, but also that the name I had known all my life was an alias to cover who he really was.  
  
"After that, I left Kamino and headed here. During my journey here I felt a dark wave of sadness and pain wash over me as if I had just lost someone very dear to me. When I arrived here I heard of the battle on Geonesis and then it hit me that it was on the day of the battle that I had that feeling. I now know that my father had been killed in that battle. I miss him Ben, but I know that his days had been numbered since that day ten years ago when his attitude had changed so mysteriously." As she spoke Obi- wan looked at her curiously and when she finished, he asked, "Why do you tell me this?"  
  
Kida looked at him and said, "Because my father was the bounty hunter Jango Fett, whom I'm sure you've met, and his son, Boba Fett, is my brother." She then smiled in amusement and said, "You know what's interesting is that my father was killed by a Jedi and I've become the very thing that killed him."  
  
After a couple minutes of silence Obi-wan said, "I feel for your loss Kida, but I sense that there is more to what you want to tell me but somehow you can't bring yourself to say it." Kida just sighed and looked away from him saying as she did so, "You're right Ben. You have only known me since that day on Setack, but I've known you since I was little. I've watched you and Qui-Gon defend those who needed defending.  
  
"I've even watched as you helped to protect Padmé when she was queen of the Naboo. I watched with sorrow as Darth Maul destroyed Qui-Gon and you destroyed him in return on Naboo. I've watched as you went through the trials and became a Jedi Knight. I've watched Anakin as he learned the ways of the Jedi under your watchful eye. Ever since I first saw you I've, well... loved you. I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true.  
  
"My mother taught me the rules for a Jedi and I've followed them all my life, but since I wasn't an official padawan I was free to fall in love without actually breaking the rules. My mother knew of my feelings for you and told me it was just an infatuation and that they would go away as I got older and more mature but apparently she was wrong.  
  
"You probably think I'm silly to tell you this but I can't lie to myself any longer and I know that if I keep it to myself I'll go crazy. Ben I'm going to tell you something only one other Jedi will ever know. The mother of Anakin's children is Padmé. Anakin and Padmé love each other and will marry secretly if they haven't already. Don't take it too hard Obi-wan, it is the will of the Force and I've foreseen that Anakin will be the traitor that I mentioned earlier and will become the Sith Darth Vader who will kill you." Ben looked at her questioningly and asked, "Why will Anakin betray the Jedi, Kida?"  
  
She turned to him and said, "Well not only will he be tempted by Sith but there is a darkness in him he has had since he was born. As he has gotten older it has become harder for him to control this darkness and when he is tempted the darkness inside him will rise to the surface. Don't take it to heart Obi-wan, Luke will help his father to redeem his soul before Anakin dies. Ben in several months I will need your help. When Anakin returns you need to keep him busy and away from Naboo and Padmé. If you don't he could find out that Padmé will have his children and it could endanger their lives and the future of the galaxies."  
  
Obi-wan nodded his head in agreement as he said, "You're right Kida, I will keep him busy when I see him again. What are you going to do from here on?" Kidakakash smiled and replied, "I'm going to Naboo to talk to Padmé about her children and Anakin. I'm leaving later today so I'll see you later." Ben then smiled at her and said, "Okay I'll see you around then Kidakakash." They then bowed to eachother and Kida watched as Obi-wan left the room, using the force to close the door when he left.

Hoped you liked it. Like I said earlier the next chapter is the last – at least for this part of my story. The next story I post is the continuation of this one – it's called 'The Protector' – it's not a sequel, just a continuation – part 2 in other words. Well this will be all for the week folks! 


	6. Author's Note

Hehe... sorry for this – I hate author's notes – but I had to for my own conscience's sake.  
  
I wish this was actually the next chapter but sadly it isn't [sighs dejectedly]. I have had finals all this last week and I still have one more this afternoon, so I haven't had time to work on chapter 5 for the past two weeks. Last week was a bunch of studying and figuring out what to get my younger sister for her birthday which was yesterday (Wednesday).  
Last Sunday was my b-day birthday if you can't figure THAT out and I'm now 17 [yells, 'YAHOO', and dances around happily. 'One more year till I'm 18 and Star Wars III comes out!']. Well after today I'll be free of finals and I'll seriously get back to updating my story.  
Don't expect to see any updates until after June 2 maybe June 1 'cause on Friday my BEST friend in my entire life – she's more like part of our family than just a friend – is coming over for a sleepover to celebrate my b-day and my finishing my first year of college and to help decorate my room, and on Monday, June 1, my family and I are going to Sea World which is about 3-5 miles away from us. If I'm able to work on the chappie over the weekend I'll try to have it typed up and uploaded to FF by June 2 if possible.  
  
Anyway... Gomen (sorry) for keeping you waiting, and thank you for your patience. Just because you've been sooo good I'll give you a small hint at what's coming in the second part – The protector.  
It has to do with that family I mentioned in my summary – ya know – Kida's? Welll... let's just say that in one chapter things will change a bit between Kida and Ben and it will be quite – shall we say – interesting to say the least. [hehehe... I'm SOOO cruel, aren't I?] [sniggers and tries to keep from busting from the evil laughter that's trying to come out.]  
Don't worry no lemons – I DON'T do lemons, YUCK [turns sickly pale and feels like gaging just thinking of that], I have read a few but those I just skip over the nasty, lemony parts to the good stuff – though it will be a little limey [not like that you baka's (idiots/morons)], just enough to leave it to [hehehe...] your _own_ imagination if you're _hentai_ (perverted) enough to want to think of things like that. Plus my parents would kill me/ground me for the rest of my life for writing, or even thinking of, such filth. So I'll see you later and hope you understand.

JediprophetessSchag


	7. Chapter 5

> > > > > HI! Yep I'm back. We didn't get to go to Sea World on Tuesday :( Oh well... instead we decided to use the money to go to the oldest son of a family friend's wedding. He's graduating from the Air Force Academy soon and then he's getting married on the 19th to his high school sweetheart. We're not letting anyone know that we're coming to the wedding so when we get there it will be a huge surprise. We're leaving the Thursday night before that Saturday on the plane to Corpus Christi and then we'll probably go to a friends house for the night before we see our all our friends and go to the wedding. On Monday we went to a memorial day picknic put on by our church so I was too busy that day to work on this chapter but I did work on it Tuesday and Yesterday – finishing it late that night. As you can see I finished typing it up and put it up on Fanfiction today. Anyway... here is the chapter.  
  
**Review**:  
  
**Snowfire the Kitsune**: Ya I do wish Episode III was coming out this year but oh well... I did have fun with my friend – we stuck up a ton of pictures on my walls and I'm lovin' it.  
  
**Vorquellyn**: Thanks for reviewing. Here are a few clarifications as to why I put a few things the way I did;  
**1**. (Why did Jango Fett marry a Jedi?) well it was the only thing I could think of that would give Yoda any real reason to actually listen to Kida and allow her the possibility of becoming a true Jedi (her mother being a jedi) and I wanted to connect her with someone fairly well known who already in the saga.  
**2**. (What was so special about Kida's mother that Yoda would help Kida without knowing much about her?) maybe you could have read the small explanation I gave near the beginning of the story about who Kida's mother was. If her mother had been Yoda's old padawan then maybe he would know enough about Mitaka's character and strength in the force that he would be willing to pay attention to Kida and what she had come to him about.  
**3**. you might be wondering about Kida's eyes – this is something a friend of mine came up with and I'll try to explain the reasoning behind this; remember when Ani asked Padmé if she was an angel when they first met? Well my friend and I made up that to figure out if you were an angel there would be two things (three if you count the combination of them both) that would give it away. The first would be if along with stronger than average connection to the force, you had a thick accent then you'd be an angel (kina corny in some ways but so what). And the second would be if you had the unusual eyes (the inside ring of color nearest to the pupil would be your mother's eye color – or your mother's mother's eye color if your mom has the angel eyes – the outside ring furthest from your pupils would be your father's eye  
color, and the middle ring would be usually a brown color with gold specks in it.). the third would be if you have both the eyes and accent.  
**4**. Yes she is stronger than Yoda in the force – she is actually just about as strong as Anakin in the force but it's a different type of connection. Her connection is more of the mental manifestation where as Ani's is more of the physical manifestation of the force. Where she can see the will of and the future through the force, Ani could kill someone buy thinking it and he can't truly see even the more immediate  
future. This doesn't mean that Kida can't do or be anything more that a prophetess – hardly, she could probably do as much damage physically as Anakin could – she just doesn't use that ability unless absolutely needed.  
**5**. Ya is quite beautiful, if she's an angel than shouldn't she be?  
**6**. Thanks for telling me the real spelling of Luke's sister's name. But just for my own sanity I'll continue to spell it as Leah instead of Leia because I have a friend whose name is spelled that way so it will be easier to remember.  
**7**. The author's notes will be during the story if I feel like you wouldn't understand things/situations if I left them to the end. Anyway... thanks for the input and I hope this quite lengthy explanation helped you to understand a few things.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Chapter 5  
  
A few days later, Kida landed her ship on Naboo, where she got off and headed to where Padmé is living. When she arrived at Padm's home she was greeted by C-3PO. As the gold-colored droid watched as she got out of her vehicle she smiled warmly and said, "Hello C-3PO, how is Padmé?" C-3PO bowed as best he could and said, "Hello. She is fine. Who may I say is calling?" As Kida walked to the home she replied, "Tell her that a friend named Kida Horato is here to see her." The droid bowed and went inside while Kida waited outside. A few minutes later C-3PO returned and gestured her inside. As he was doing so he said, "Come on in miss; Padmé is waiting inside."  
  
"Thank you." Kida replied, when she entered the house. She followed the droid to a small living room where Padmé and Anakin were sitting on a couch, talking. As she walked into the room they stopped talking and turn to her. A small smile of recognition showed on Anakin's face while on Padm's face there was a bright smile. Kida bowed to them as she in turn smiled at them.  
  
As they nodded their heads in response she said, "Hello Padmé, Anakin how are you doing?" Padmé then responded saying, "Hello Kida, we're doing fine thank you. How are you doing?" with that, Kida smiled tentatively while saying, "I'm fine. Umm... Padmé, can I talk to you alone?" Padmé nodded and turned to Anakin, who was looking at Kida inquisitively, and said, "Sure. Anakin, can you go get some fish for dinner?" Anakin turned to Padmé as she addressed him and after she did so he nodded with a smile and said, "Sure I'd love to. I'll see you two ladies later."  
  
After he left Kida and Padmé headed to Padm's bedroom. After they entered the room Kida said, "Padmé there's something you need to know." Padmé looked at her questioningly as she sat down on her bed and asked, "What is it?" Kida smiled and spoke as she also sat down on the bed, saying, "Soon you will become a mother, but Anakin must never know or it could be the undoing of the future if he did. It won't be long before Anakin is seduced by the dark side of the force and when he is he will become a Sith named Darth Vader. He will be feared throughout the galaxies. He will also be second in power to a Sith lord named Sidious. Sidious will be known as Emperor Palpatine." When she mentioned who Sidious was, Padmé gasped in surprise.  
  
Kida just looked at her sadly and said, "Yes Padmé, Palpatine is a Sith lord. If he were to know that Anakin had any children, he would destroy them in order to prevent his downfall. Padmé, this must never happen." After she finished speaking, Padmé looked off into space and spoke a bit worriedly saying, "But Kida, what can I do. If I'm going to have children won't he find out when my pregnancy starts to show?"  
  
Kida patted Padm's shoulder assuringly and said, "Don't worry Padmé, I've already talked to Obi-wan Kenobi about it. When you start showing, he is going to keep Anakin away from you till you have your children and they are hidden from Anakin and Palpatine. When your children are born, your son, Luke, will stay with you till he's weaned and then he will go and live on Tatooine with Owen and Beru 'till he's old enough to be told who his father is.  
  
"Your daughter, Leah will stay with you 'till you die but Bail Organa will adopt her as his own to protect her during that time. I will also be there when you give birth. After Luke is weaned, Obi-wan will take him to Tatooine where Ben will live in hiding from the Sith as a hermit. From then I will keep watch from the shadows but when the time comes I will make myself known to your children and tell them what they'll need to hear."  
  
Padmé sighed in relief as she said, "That's good to know. Thank you for all you're doing for my children, and me Kida. It's a comfort to know that you will be watching over them, even if it's from the shadows." Kida smiled and said, "What I do is for the galaxies and your family, Padmé. But I will keep most of my time devoted to taking care of your children. I wish you well, Padmé but I need to go now. As a Jedi, I have many duties."  
  
They both then rose from the bed and headed to the front door. As they reached the door, Padmé said, "Thanks again, Kida. I wish you well too and I'm sorry that you can't stay for dinner. Good-bye and good luck." Kida turned to Padmé as she exited the house replying, "Thank you and good- bye... for now." She then proceeded to leave Naboo to find her father's parents, whom she had never met.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the last one for this part of the story. I will be working on the first chapter of the second part tomorrow. Please keep reviewing people – I don't care if your anonymous! Thanks for reading this story and the next part will be up a.s.a.p. look for 'The Protector'. - **jediprophetessSchag**


End file.
